


choke me like you hate me

by strawberry_cider



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sort Of, Thanatos is sad, Thanatos trying to get over Zagreus but it doesn't work, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, exploration of feelings, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Thanatos is jealous of Ares and his way of life.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	choke me like you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Thanatos woke up first. The god of war was lying next to him, fast asleep. He was sleeping on his back, head turned to face Thanatos and an arm outstretched towards him, the biceps serving Thanatos as a pillow.

The god of death studied Ares' face for a long time before carefully moving to sit upright without waking him. Ares looked so peaceful, his mind deep in the realm of dreams. His features were relaxed, no longer cocky or concentrated, his beautiful lips parted as he quietly snored. He did not look like the most violent of Olympic gods, who killed anyone without as much as flinching. Thanatos reminded himself of that. He knew better than to forget who he was dealing with. Through the smell of sweat and sex and wine, he could still feel the ever-present scent of other people's blood on Ares. It never truly went away, even when they shared a shower. Water washed away the viscera, just as it washed away his seed off Thanatos' body, but that did not mean it never happened.

Thanatos recalled the first time he met Ares. They were both so young. It was on a battlefield, during a war the likes of which Thanatos had never seen before. He did not have one moment to spare, always on call. He became something like Hermes. He was exhausted and terrified. Death was normal, death was expected sooner or later, _but so much of it in such a short time_... Thanatos wondered if the end of the world was near. After a few more such conflicts, he got used to it, somewhat. Horror was replaced by disdain. Couldn't these mortals calm down for a moment?

The first time he saw Ares, he was disguised as one of the soldiers. Where young Thanatos was shocked, young Ares was delighted. He tore through the enemy army like a scythe through grass. He was laughing and screaming, enticing the others to do the same. Ares loved the chaos and noise and gore, his heart beating out of his chest, deafening his ears and blinding his wild eyes with the red of blood. He told Thanatos once it was the greatest of highs. Thanatos held back a comment that perhaps he should seek help for this addiction. Thanatos supposed that there was a reason why each god had their respective duties. The Fates know what they're doing, supposedly.

The mortal world was an unpleasant place to live in Thanatos' opinion. The only two constants seemed to be death and wars. He and Ares were not allowed to be bored. They met constantly. As centuries passed, Ares did calm down a little. He regarded war as what it really was: calculated carnage in one's own benefit. However, what mighty kings and generals considered benefit was very subjective, but Ares still very much enjoyed pandemonium. Watching mortals wage war was like watching a comedy, where Ares was the co-producer.

Thanatos found this perspective on the mortals sadistic, but at the same time wished he could share it. He pitied the mortals and what they went through, what they put each-other through. His work was a necessary one. War was not. And yet Thanatos did not always have the clinical detachment Ares had. Humanity had its good qualities too, they were not just toys that looked funny when they decapitated each-other.

Ares made the first move. He approached Thanatos on the battlefield after retracting his sword from someone's ribcage. Thanatos was about to greet him, when Ares grabbed him by his robes and pulled him into a kiss. Thanatos tasted blood. Ares let go with a gasp and licked his lips, grinning at the god of death, who was staring wide-eyed and blushing.

It took a while longer before Thanatos gave in further to Ares' advances. It happened after he learned of Zagreus' escape attempts. He knew Zagreus wanted to leave, but didn't think he would actually try. And if he did try, Thanatos thought he would be informed of it. Zagreus would tell him he's leaving. Zagreus would say good-bye. Zagreus would tell him anything. But he did not. Thanatos found out by chance, while escorting shades into the house of Hades and spotting Zagreus' name on Hypnos' list. Thanatos felt anger and betrayal and sadness like never before. He wanted to cry and punch Zagreus and yell at him that he's and idiot and that he loves him and that he never wants to see him again. But Zagreus was already gone, in Tartarus or Asphodel, or maybe even Elysium. So he went to Ares instead and gave himself to him. Betrayed Zagreus back. Even if for all he knew Zagreus felt nothing back for him. He clearly didn't, since he just up and left.

Thanatos' eyes trailed down from Ares' visage to his neck and collarbone. A bruise left by a hungry kiss still stained the skin.

Thanatos wished he were more like Ares. Uncaring. Unbothered. Calmly going about his duties, unswayed by the suffering of beings lesser than him, by feelings for a idiot, by a broken heart. Thanatos damned himself for being so sensitive. Death is supposed to be cold and objective, not burn with wish in his heart or from tears in his eyes.

Ares seemed almost surprised that Thanatos gave in. Like he didn't think it would actually happen. He didn't complain, of course. He enjoyed Thanatos thoroughly, perhaps knowing that any moment Zagreus would do or say the right thing, and poor Death would go right back to being a love-struck fool. In the meantime, Ares decided to relish in Thanatos, bring out as many delicious sounds and lovely expression from him while he could.

Thanatos supposed that Ares didn't actually have romantic feelings for him. He was a fuck-buddy at most. They made each-other feel good and Ares made him forget about Zagreus. It wasn't a permanent solution, of course, but it worked for now. Thanatos had no fear that he'd develop feelings for Ares. He wasn't that stupid. Although, he did fall for Zag, so who knows.

The god of death traced his fingers along the tendons in Ares' neck. Indeed, Thanatos was envious of Ares. He wished he had his composure, his ability to not get attached and move on without batting an eye. He wished he had his guts, his viciousness. He wished he had the guts to tell Zagreus how he felt and, if needed, tell him to fuck off, break his heart back. He wished he were able to be harsh and cruel, and not be fooled and hurt.

Thanatos stared at Ares' neck for a long moment before carefully moving a leg over his torso, straddling him without waking him up. He rode Ares sometimes, although it was usually Ares having an iron grip on his thighs and snapping his hips into him. It was a pretty nice view.

He slowly reached out his hands and wrapped his fingers around Ares' neck, crossing his thumbs in the dip beneath the bump of the throat, very visible on Ares. He heard that squeezing around the base on the neck and on the sides provides the feeling of asphyxiation without actually restricting breath.

Thanatos sighed and tightened his grip. Ares' eyes moved beneath the eyelids. Thanatos squeezed harder, his own heart beating faster in his chest. Ares' eyelashes fluttered open and his eyes rolled to look at who was on top of him. Thanatos' eyes looked wild. Ares glanced down his arms, to where they led under his chin, then he looked back at Death's face. Thanatos shuddered and his grip faltered as Ares' expression turned from questioning to amused.

Ares got up on an elbow and put his other hand behind Thanatos' neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Thanatos keened and kissed back, his hands limply sliding down from Ares' neck to his chest. When they broke away, Thanatos saw that Ares' eyes were glazed over with lust and he felt that the hand moved from the nape of his neck to the front.

“You're supposed to do it like this.” Ares said. Thanatos had one moment to gasp before the wide hand clamped down, taking away any air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
